


Like Prayers

by waltzmatildah



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: (Rebekah's POV). Prompt: your face-saving promises, whispered like prayers, I don't need them.





	Like Prayers

She wakes to the beat of an ever-present darkness.

Both literal and figurative; it cloys at her, spider-web like.

She drags in air she's not existed on for centuries and gags throatily around the _hunger_ that fills her insides, bone deep.

“I'm so sorry...”

The plea; whispered. She dares a sideways glance.

 _Elena._ Again. Still.

She can't be sure which is the truth. Neither. Both.

A lesson learned. Too late.

_Too late. Too late. Too late._

And she tastes like molten chocolate. The doppelganger. Like revenge and heartache and thousand other _infinite pleasures_ Rebekah will never bring herself to name...


End file.
